


sorry, babe, but the nxt title stays ON during sex

by bloodymox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also i write in all lowercase bc i'm Cool and Gay, anyway yeah...they fuck, basically uhh...gay rights, johnny is pretty and adam knows it, one of these days i'll write johnny as a top, sorta ???, takes place after takeover: new york, they are falling in love bc that shit is my fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: adam beat johnny for the nxt championship and he deserves to celebrate.





	sorry, babe, but the nxt title stays ON during sex

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cheesy and gay...me too

"are you ever gonna take that off?"  
  
adam grinned, tracing his finger over the nxt title around his waist. he'd won it during a gruelling match against none other than johnny gargano, who was not only one of the greatest in-ring workers adam had ever met, but johnny also happened to be his sort-of boyfriend. as in, they weren't "official," but they shared a bed every night and often went out to dinner together.  
  
"nah," adam said finally. "it's only been two days. besides...at least i haven't showered in it."  
  
johnny grimaced. "don't get any ideas."  
  
he kicked off his shoes and laid back on the queen-sized bed in the middle of the hotel room, with adam following suit. johnny rolled over on his side so he was facing adam. the champ mirrored his motions and laughed lightly.  
  
"hey," he said softly.  
  
johnny grinned. "hey to you, too." johnny traced his thumb over the title. "cool belt. where'd ya get it?"  
  
adam was going to reply with something snarky, but looking into those big brown eyes of johnny's always made him go soft, as much as he hated to admit it. he sighed and kissed the ohioan's lips softly. he sat up and licked at his lower lip, with gargano sitting up as well.  
  
"so like," adam said.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
adam gave a small grin, then took a deep breath. "so, like...we've been, uh. we've been seeing each other for like, two months now? and i dunno how you feel about labels, or like...romantic relationships, but -"  
  
"you wanna be my boyfriend," johnny blurted.  
  
adam blinked a few times, looking in shock at johnny. he asked adam to be his boyfriend. johnny gargano asked adam cole to be his boyfriend. holy shit. adam was (probably...eventually) going to ask the same thing, but it was a shock to see johnny be so forward. gargano smiled shyly, and adam really wanted to grab his face and kiss him. so he did. it wasn't as much a kiss as it was a crashing together of lips and the occasional giggle. when they pulled apart, johnny laughed softly.  
  
"so, uh," he said. "i take that as a yes?"  
  
"duh," adam said with a grin. he ran a hand through gargano's hair. "we're boyfriends, man."  
  
johnny leaned into adam's touch and sighed. "we are." he ran a hand over adam's chest. "we should celebrate. both your victory and...ours."  
  
"oh, yeah," adam said. "what did you have in mind?"  
  
johnny grinned and grabbed adam by the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. adam wrapped his arms around johnny's waist and slipped his tongue into gargano's mouth, causing him to sigh. johnny sucked on adam's lower lip the way he knew the champ liked. when they pulled away, johnny flicked his eyes to adam's chest, then down to his own. he chuckled.  
  
"i think we're a bit overdressed," he said.  
  
adam nodded. "oh, definitely."  
  
johnny stood and quickly got undressed, with adam doing the same. in a matter of moments, johnny was standing before adam completely bare, while adam still had his boxers on and the nxt title around his waist. he thought for a minute.  
  
"i have an idea," he said. "it's gonna sound kinda crazy."  
  
johnny raised his eyebrows. "oh? lay it on me."  
  
adam tried to bite back a grin. "what if...i kept the title on while we fucked?"  
  
there was a beat, then johnny looked adam up and down, eyes lingering on the nxt championship for just a moment. he looked back up at adam's face and grinned, then pulled the champ closer.  
  
"you know what," he said. "that's...kinda hot."  
  
adam bit his lip. "oh?"  
  
johnny nodded. adam pulled his boxers off and captured johnny's lips in a kiss, which gargano returned with enthusiasm. cole backed them up towards the bed and johnny laid back, pulling adam down on top of him. they lightly bumped heads, causing gargano to giggle.  
  
"sorry," he said sheepishly.  
  
adam grinned. "it's okay."

johnny smiled, but it quickly dissolved into a look of pleasure coupled with a soft moan as adam sucked on his pulse point. adam kissed a trail down johnny's chest and sucked a hickey between his hipbones. johnny's cock was already fully hard, and adam licked a drop of precum off the tip, causing gargano to whimper. adam looked up at johnny's face to see his cheeks were flushed pink and his pupils were dilated. his lips were parted and his tongue peeked out. no matter how many times adam saw him like this, johnny never ceased to take his breath away. adam kissed the tip of johnny's cock, and quickly pulled away as his hips jerked upward.  
  
"adam," johnny whispered.  
  
"yes," adam said, grinning. he teasingly ran his tongue over the head, and johnny whimpered.  
  
"just...please, adam," gargano said.  
  
"since you asked so nicely."  
  
johnny opened his mouth to reply, but no words came as adam took all of his dick into his mouth. adam felt johnny hit the back of his throat and he moaned. despite adam's sexual experience, he had actually never sucked dick before and, honestly? he could really understand the appeal. adam ran his tongue on the underside of johnny's cock as he slowly bobbed his head. adam groaned around his boyfriend as johnny's hips twitched upward.  
  
"holy shit," johnny whispered. "you're so good. you..."  
  
johnny's words dissolved into a moan as adam pulled nearly all the way off before deep-throating gargano once more. adam ran a hand over johnny's balls, making him throw his head back and whine. adam lightly tugged on them as he worked his way up and back down johnny's length.  
  
"adam," johnny said breathlessly, "i'm close."  
  
despite johnny's warning, adam didn't let up. he bobbed his head up and down until johnny gripped his hair, keeping his cock in the back of adam's throat as he came. johnny shuddered as the last drops slid down adam's throat, gargano moaning lowly. johnny pulled out of adam's mouth and the champ sat up, wiping the spit and precum from the corners of his lips. he climbed up his boyfriend's body and sighed contentedly.  
  
"oh my god," johnny said quietly. "that was so fucking good."  
  
"thanks," adam said with a chuckle. "so...what's my prize for winning tonight?"  
  
johnny grinned shyly at adam and shrugged. "well....anything. i'm all yours in whatever way you want me."  
  
"i like the sound of that," adam said.  
  
he gently kissed his boyfriend before sitting up once more. he leaned over the side of the bedand grabbed the lube from his suitcase. he put it down next to him on the bed and kissed johnny's shoulder.  
  
"turn over, baby boy," adam said.  
  
johnny smiled sheepishly and did as he was asked. adam sucked a hickey on johnny's lower back, then grabbed the lube, pouring some on his first and middle fingers.  
  
"you ready," adam asked.  
  
"yeah," johnny said, before moaning brokenly as adam pushed two fingers inside him.  
  
adam scissored his fingers as he moved them in and out, making sure johnny was open enough. he added a third finger, and johnny arched his hips up off the bed.  
  
"fuck," he said quietly.  
  
once adam was sure johnny was ready for him, he gave his boyfriend's ass a smack and sat up on his knees. he lubed up his cock, hissing at how sensitive it was. he pressed the tip against johnny's hole.  
  
he grinned. "you ready, babe."  
  
"yes," said johnny. "fuck yes."  
  
adam lifted johnny's hips up off the bed and pushed his cock into the tight heat of his lover's ass. he rocked his hips back and forth, slowly at first. johnny sighed in pleasure.  
  
"oh, johnny," adam sighed. "you fought so hard tonight. did so good."  
  
"yeah," johnny whispered.  
  
"oh, hell yeah."  
  
adam began to pick up the pace, the nxt title slipping off his hips. he'd nearly forgotten it was there, despite its weight. in any other situation he would likely be aware of it around his waist, but he guessed this was a circumstance where it was fair to forget about the championship. adam pulled all the way out, then buried his cock inside johnny again, drawing a high-pitched moan from him.

"jesus, johnny," he said, "you're so good. always so good for me."  
  
adam pulled out, then ran a hand down johnny's side. he grinned.  
  
"hey," he said. "how would you feel about riding me, hm?"  
  
johnny shakily turned over, eyes wide. "wait...for real?"  
  
adam nodded. johnny had expressed wanting to ride him before, but adam never really felt like it was the right time. tonight, however, was a special occasion. johnny sat up on his knees, adam scooting closer. he pulled johnny closer and positioned his cock underneath the former champ. johnny nodded, and adam pressed his cock into him, johnny letting out a shaky breath as he sunk down.  
  
"you like that," adam asked, voice hoarse.  
  
johnny bit his lip and nodded. he rolled his hips experimentally, drawing a moan from adam. cole gripped gargano's hips and pulled halfway out before thrusting in again. johnny gasped.  
  
"there," he said breathlessly. "right there."  
  
adam grinned and did it again, drawing a whine from johnny. he gripped gargano's hips and thrusted into him repeatedly, the nxt title coming into contact with johnny's abdomen on nearly every thrust. adam snaked a hand into johnny's hair and pulled, causing johnny to whimper. adam used johnny's hair to tilt his head to the side and licked a long stripe up his neck. he felt johnny clench around him and he groaned.  
  
"fuck, adam," johnny said. "i'm close...i'm -"  
  
johnny's words broke off into a whine as adam ran a thumb across the tip of his oversensitive cock. the champ stroked gargano in time with his thrusts, and johnny babbled incoherently; adam could occasionally make out the words, 'please,' and 'fuck,' and even an 'i love you.'  
  
"i love you too baby boy," adam cooed. "you've done so good tonight. so good for me."  
  
johnny nodded. his eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were flushed a soft pink; tears ran down his cheeks. adam planted soft kisses all over johnny's face; a stark contrast to how hard he was fucking him. adam ran his palm over johnny's cock after a particularly hard thrust, and johnny sobbed. adam felt his cock twitch at the sound.  
  
"god, johnny," adam said. "you're so beautiful. i love you so much."  
  
johnny whimpered. "i...i love you too. can i - i need to..."  
  
adam continued to pound into johnny, stroking his cock with shaking hands. tears were dripping onto johnny's chest and he looked like his mind was in another dimension. adam smiled and wiped a tear from johnny's cheek.  
  
"go ahead, baby," he said softly. "cum for me."  
  
with a low whine, johnny came. johnny's hole clenching around adam and the sound of quiet panting was what drove adam over the edge. his legs shook as he released into johnny's ass. he pulled out and helped johnny lie down on top of him. johnny laced his fingers through adam's and squeezed weakly.  
  
"oh my god," he said.  
  
adam smiled and kissed the top of johnny's head. "yeah?"  
  
johnny looked at adam and grinned sheepishly. "yeah."  
  
adam hummed. he reached under himself to unbuckle the nxt title; he'd nearly forgotten he was wearing it. johnny lifted his hips so adam could get the belt off of himself. adam tossed it onto his suitcase and wrapped his arms around johnny's waist. he sighed.  
  
"boyfriends," he said. "we're actually boyfriends."  
  
"we are," johnny agreed. he yawned. "i'm tired, but we should probably shower."  
  
adam shrugged. "nothing wrong with a little nap first. what do you think?"  
  
johnny was silent for a moment before nodding. "yeah..."  
  
adam pulled out his phone, opened spotify and hit shuffle on his favorites playlist. he and johnny laid together, humming along or squietly singing the lyrics they knew. johnny pulled a blanked over them both and snuggled back into adam's chest.  
  
"i love you," he mumbled.  
  
adam sighed. "i love you too, babe."  
  
"like...a lot."  
  
"i know, johnny," he said with a chuckle. "get some rest, okay?"  
  
"mhm," johnny hummed. "night."  
  
"g'night," whispered adam.

once johnny was asleep, adam traced little patterns over the muscle of his lover's back. he looked down at the nxt title and smiled. he'd finally won it after two years in nxt. after showing the world he was the best not just in the wwe, but in the pro wrestling industry. while he was thrilled to have what he considered to be the most important title in the wwe, he couldn't help but think that maybe the real prize was the man asleep in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> i could write literally anything else but uhhh no. there are probably so many typos but i don't care honestly


End file.
